


Siblings and Dragons

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Zari grows up hiding Mithra from everyone but her brother. The three of them become best friends.4 drabbles that follow them through their childhood.
Relationships: Behrad Tomaz | Behrad Tarazi & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Kudos: 8





	Siblings and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [lighthouse_the](https://lighthouse-the.livejournal.com) for a 4 times drabble challenge with a dragon as the main character.

"Hi, I'm Zari, I'm your mommy. Or something like that, I guess. I'm going to call you Mithra. You like that?"

The little dragon looked at her and tilted its head a little. Zari laughed when it hopped out of the shell, attempting to fly but the little stubbly wings not carrying its weight.

Mithra made an adorable little meep sound and she laughed again. She had found the egg in a cave not far from her home and had known immediately what it was and what she needed to do.

"I'm going to take care of you, don't worry."

\-----

Zari had taught Mithra to only hunt at night and to be very careful about what to eat, only wild animals, nothing that would make humans aware of her being there. Nothing that could bring dragon hunters to them.

At first she had brought her food, but later, Mithra had been insistent on hunting herself. Zari was impressed with how well Mithra understood her, but she knew that dragons were very intelligent. She had grown big and bigger, until she was many times larger than Zari herself, but Zari knew she would never hurt her. 

They were friends. Best friends.

\-----

"Don't tell anyone, okay, not even mom and dad. If anyone finds out, they're going to take her away, do you understand?"

The three year old nodded solemnly. Zari knew it was a risk to take Behrad to Mithra, now that the dragon was fully grown, it was hard enough to hide her without adding the extra danger of someone else knowing. But her brother had been so curious about where she was always going and her parents had insisted on her looking after him. 

And in truth, she wanted to share this with him. She wanted him to know.

\-----

"It's fun, isn't it?"

Behrad didn't say anything, but he turned around slightly and the huge grin on his face told her enough. She laughed and patted Mithra's back to let her know they were both enjoying the ride. 

It had taken two years for Behrad to muster up the courage to join Zari on her flights. She hadn't pressured him, she knew he would agree eventually, and if not, that would have been okay too. But she was glad that he joined her now, because now he laughed loudly and when he turned around, he looked happier than ever.


End file.
